Wild Card
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Blood is his food, ghouls are his prey, and he doesn't want to kill anybody. Ken Kaneki's true nature awoke on his date with Rize. Now he hunts ghouls to feed. Its dangerous their often wild and unpredictable. A single mistake could be the true death of him.
1. Chapter 1

Ken Kaneki was laughing and enjoying his date with the beautiful Rize. She was so cute and feminine eating very little before excusing herself to the bathroom. This was it, he was finally going to get laid. Hide would be jealous. His heart began to beat rapidly, too rapidly. He took a bite of his burger only for it to go dry in his mouth. He coughed it up. His heart began to beat even faster. Something was wrong.

Rize returned. There was an acrid scent following her originating from her mouth. She was a table away. What was happening to him?

"I'm sorry, I need to use the restroom." Kaneki left his wallet on the table and made his way from the table.

"Don't be too long Kaneki." Rize called, her voice was like music to his ears.

He burst into the bathroom nausea making him stumble. "What's wrong with me?" Kaneki muttered before looking in the mirror. Horns growing out of his head! In the center of his forehead was a third eye white as moonlight.

Shakily, he raised his hand to his head and felt the smooth bone of his horns. He blinked his eyes once and the third eye blinked horizontally.

"What's happening to me?" Kaneki whispered. He gripped his head feeling sharp pain shooting through it. Something changed, he felt a snap. New hormones pumped through his body, he felt his bones popping. He looked up at the mirror again and he was back to normal. "What's happening to me?" He asked hearing his voice deepen.

Kaneki took a breath and buried his raging emotions. "Kaneki, you're not going to fuck this up. You're going to go out there and tell Rize you will walk her home." Kaneki told himself.

He turned around and stumbled before catching himself. Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself. All he could do was put one foot in front of the other.

Moving mechanically helped, he was able to reach the table without stumbling. Sometimes it felt like he would leap off the ground and others it was all he could do to stand. He'd brave it out for Rize.

He stopped in front of her. She looked up at him with smile and something wasn't right. In a flash a memory played out. His mother's smiling face and pain. Warning bells were going off in his head and he didn't know why. Were they in danger? This was weird, it felt like he was in one of his favorite novels. Was he going to die? Was he a danger to Rize? No, he was human maybe this was food poisoning.

"Let me help you up." Kaneki said. He took her hand and pulled her up. The action felt strange everything he did felt wrong. His every step felt sluggish and alien. His headache was coming in and out. Pressure was building up in the center of his forehead. The sides of his head hurt.

"Are you ok Kaneki?" Rize asked. Kaneki forced a smile on his face. His heart had been racing before but now it was slowing down. A calm swept over him even the pain began to subside. He let out a breath as the world righted itself.

"I'll be fine. How about I walk you home?" Kaneki said in casual tone that felt alien to his lips. Rize covered her mouth and laughed.

"Oh, Kaneki what happened in that bathroom? You seem so relaxed now." Her breath carried with it the strange scent of lilac and vomit. His eyes widened. Was she anorexic? Vomit wasn't the only thing he could smell. Everything was going in and out. In some moments his sense of smell was normal, and in others he could date when a milkshake would curdle.

Suddenly, he heard blood flowing and hearts beating. To his ears they sounded like a band of random drummers. Just as quickly, as the sounds filled his ears and threatened to pull him into madness, they stopped. The heartbeats increased growing more numerous and chaotic. Hundreds of thousands joined together until the chaos became predictable. Then he listened. He switched his hearing among the groups listening to their unique trumpeting beats. Then like a switch his hearing began to dull.

His hearing returned to dull normality. He was frozen there much to Rize's displeasure she tugged on his arm leading him out of Big Girl's.

"Thank you Rize, I don't know what's happening to me." Kaneki said his voice normal for once.

"It's no trouble Kaneki. Do these episodes happen often?" Kaneki shook his head.

"They've never lasted this long or been so frequent. I'm sorry I've ruined our date. I'd understand if you wanted nothing to do with me." He said. Rize licked her lips and he felt warning bells going off in his head again. He quickly shook them off as another problem with him.

"Hey Kaneki, I know a short cut back to my place. Its dark, quiet, and no one can hear us. It should relax you out of your funk." Rize said. Each word sounded better than the last. No one would see if he sprouted horns in the dark. He felt strange like his body was changing.

She led him through the crowded streets and to the dark abandoned part of town. He sucked in a breath listening to his own heart slow down to a crawl. What would happen if it stopped? Most people died but he wasn't scared of it stopping. It was scary how calm the dark made him feel. He looked up and saw stars. Kaneki couldn't remember ever being able to see them in Tokyo. There was too much light pollution.

"Rize are my eyes playing tricks on me or can you see the stars too?" Kaneki asked. Rize looked up then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't see them. What do they look like Kaneki?" He focused on them and more came into view. He wanted to see them and more appeared.

"There are millions of them flowing together lighting up the darkness. They blanket the night sky and banish the darkness. The milky way is beautiful." Kaneki finished.

"Kaneki come closer to me. I want to tell you something." Kaneki relaxed his eyes feeling remorse as the stars vanished until only a black sky remained. He focused on Rize listening to her heart beat a little quicker as he stepped forward. She took him in her embrace and nuzzled his ear. "My favorite part of Sen Takatsuki's books are the gore scenes. They're so realistic they make me." She let out a moan of pleasure in his ear.

He felt his mouth dry out as he prepared to reveal something about himself. Kaneki felt a strange sensation in his gut that felt like a buzz saw running through him. He closed his eyes and ignored the warning bells banging through his head. He nuzzled her ear and spoke. "My favorite part is the hopelessness of her characters. Their tragic fates can't be avoided no matter how they struggle." Kaneki said. It was a secret he hadn't told hide.

Rize gasped in shock at his words. "Why Kaneki, you've made me so happy." He felt his face heat up even as his stomach pain continued to increase. He took a step back and opened his eyes. Blood covered his body and a red glowing rinkaku ran him through.

He looked up at Rize to see a grotesque smile on her face. She raised her blood-soaked fingers and licked them. "Ooh, Kaneki you're just my type. And then you sweetened yourself with your heartfelt confession. Thank you so much for this bountiful feast." Rize said and yanked him forward. Her mouth opened and bit down on his shoulder. He stepped backwards mechanically feeling skin and muscle tear away.

Kaneki felt the silence fill his ears as he felt another episode come on. The pain was exciting. He heard laughter and looked up to see Rize giggling to herself. "You have such a unique flavor Kaneki. Maybe I'll save a little of you for breakfast." She lunged forward with a feint. His hand lashed out catching the limb. Bones in his arm crumbled only to be held into place by some force. He ducked under the real attack feeling the tendril suck ripped open his hand and sucked the blood out. "Run and struggle Kaneki like I a know you want to."

He didn't have much time. When this burst of adrenaline wore off he'd be a sitting duck. Those warning bells were ringing louder in his head than ever. He stepped forward as an attack that would have crushed him ripped through the concrete. Running wasn't an option. His right arm fell limp after the energy that had kept it strong petered out. His heart beat once more and then stopped.

Kaneki involuntarily clutched at his heart and fell to his knees. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Poor Kaneki, it seems your health was worse than I thought." He didn't want to die. Blood poured from his wound as his strength left him. Rize's kagune wrapped around his torso and lifted him up. He could still see her, but his body wouldn't listen to him. He wanted to struggle and run. There was a construction site behind him his last glimmer of hope. He had to reach it or he would die here another statistic of the human ghoul related deaths.

Something beat in his chest a pressure was building as his blood stopped flowing. Rize stabbed a hand into his stomach and ripped him open. He felt pain and a heavy weight fall out of his stomach. Parts of him were pulled out and he watched with fading vision as she devoured parts of him. He was fading in and out of consciousness. Kaneki wanted to die to finally fade away, but something kept him attached to his body. "I should have run." Kaneki muttered to himself.

She left his body in a back alley giggling to herself. "You were better than I expected Kaneki, I'm so full." Another beat in his chest told him he was still alive. He'd already blead out. By all rights Ken Kaneki should have died but he didn't. She was busily cracking open his chest when his left hand moved. All the power of the thing in his chest armed his fist with the force of a bullet train. Rize's back exploded like a water balloon just as darkness finally claimed him. A smile stretched across his face.

He hadn't been breathing for a few hours. His vision wasn't growing blurry anymore and the pain was coming back. It was a struggle to turn his eyes and look at the ruin that was his torso. Flesh had been torn from his ribs haphazardly, some were broken off and sucked dry, his right arm and shoulder had ben chewed to ribbons. It reminded him of an old picture of a man who with killed by a shotgun.

He wasn't afraid, he would die and be with his mother again. Rize might survive his blow. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her flesh regenerate. "Kaneki," she whispered madly. "I didn't know you had such fight left in you. Where was that earlier?" He wanted to speak or to flip her the bird. Being timid wasn't an issue anymore.

Somewhere on the inside, he knew he would survive. As maddening, insane, and wrong that thought was it gave him the hope to fight. He tried to move his left arm only to get a twitch. The force that had allowed him to punch Rize before had gone quiet. It felt thin too much bread spread over too little butter.

She made her way to him. Her face plastered with a mad grin and covered in gore. Kaneki struggled with all his might. Somehow the planets aligned, and his middle finger rose. She saw it covered her mouth and laughed madly.

"I've done a number on you Ken but you're not dead. You're not a ghoul but somehow, your clinging to life. Not a drop of blood left in your body. Your diaphragm is collapsed." She leaned her head down to his chest and listened. "Your heart isn't beating either." She looked him in the eyes and grinned. "Your pupils are dilating. Are you in there, Ken?"

Kaneki wanted to yell at her how improper it was for her to address him by his first name the laughed on the inside. He struggled and felt the slightest amount of the power aid him. His head bobbed up and down.

"Amazing you're a freak of nature." He saw someone above them. A man on the roof. Kaneki's eyes zoomed in on a clown mask. Metal scaffolding fell down crushing Rize on top of him. Her blood flowed from her and it creeped into him. His eyes widened as he felt the beating in his chest begin again. Somehow, his head survived and Rize continued to bleed out on him regenerate and bleed more.

Bathing in her blood brought a peace to him he hadn't known in his life. He could feel his body begin to heal as his human heart began to beat slowly in time with the other beat. "What's happening to me?" He whispered feeling his body heal and a hunger rise in his gut.

He woke up on an operating table. "His organs are regenerating with every blood transfusion. I can see his cells changing before my eyes. He was human just hours ago but now he's something different." He could hear their hearts beat quickly as they worked on his body. The new blood flowing into his body was good. It dulled the hunger. "I'm going to take a blood sample. Let's see what happens when we add a kakuhou.

The doctor held up a strange organ and already Kaneki knew it was Rize. Most of the blood in his body was hers. When she bled out on him, his body absorbed the blood. At first under the steel beams he thought he'd become a vampire. That thought was cast out of hand. He didn't grow fangs and he didn't recall being turned. That would have been lame, to be turned without knowing it.

Kaneki briefly wondered if the good doctor would put him on Oxy. He'd refuse to take it. His Aunt was addicted to the drug. She forced his mother to work herself to death for her fix. He didn't want to have that in common with his aunt.

"His body is taking in the kakuhou like it was made for it. I'm going to run some tests on his blood. This could be the key to melding humans with ghouls. Kaneki Ken thank you." The Surgeon said. "Alright let's close up." He felt a part of Rize inside of him. It didn't meld as well as the good doctor thought it did. His flesh had accepted it, but it wouldn't last long. Already, he could feel his body break it down. The second everything went quiet Kaneki opened his eyes.

Rising from his bed was without pain. Without the steady stream of blood his hunger spiked. He wanted blood. "I can't kill a human." Kaneki said aloud. He didn't want to kill ghouls either. Ghouls regenerated much faster than humans. He only needed a little, right?

He reached up and felt his head. There wasn't any pain. Was that worse? Hide, he had to talk to hide. Kaneki paused, did he trust himself around his best friend. Something gurgled in his abdomen. The kakuhou was breaking down. He could save it attach it to his body, but why. Kaneki had enough on his plate a foreign organ would be too much.

"You should be in bed resting." The woman said. Kaneki looked up startled by the nurse's sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry, I was about to hit the call button. I'm feeling anemic is that normal?"

"You just had an organ transplant. You were lucky we had a donor kidney that matched from the poor girl you were with." Kaneki had the decency to put a shocked look on his face. What was wrong with him? Just a day ago he'd been much more genuine.

Kaneki recalled Rize yanking out both of his kidney's something about them being a nutritious part of her diet. "Well that's great only." Kaneki paused, he was about to tell her he didn't recall a kidney going into his body during surgery. He recalled another organ one not found in humans. That wasn't like him. When did he start taking control of conversations? Kaneki blinked and narrowed his eyes. He closed his eyes and focused on the name Rize.

She wasn't in the building any longer. When he opened his eyes two large male nurses lifted him off his feet and returned him to bed. "Now stay there or we'll strap you down. You just recovered from a kidney transplant. You need rest to get better."

Hours passed, and he focused on sharpening his hearing. There wasn't much to smell here with all the disinfectant. So, he focused on hospital rumors. The lives of the staff were practically a soap opera. It was catty cheating fun and Kaneki enjoyed the drama better than the nonsense about ghouls on the news. The camera kept zooming in on this old man's tongue it was creepy. Kaneki tossed a piece of sushi in his mouth chewed it a few times and swallowed it. He'd already finished five trays and pressed the call button to demand more.

"Isn't your appetite a bit excessive." Dr. Kanou said as a greeting. He looked at Kaneki's finished trays and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know why nurse Shiro keyed Dr. Kami's motorcycle?" Kaneki asked. The doctor shook his head.

"I can't say I do. I don't think Dr. Kami knows his motorcycle has been keyed yet." Kaneki's ears twitched when he heard the loud what Dr. Kami unleashed.

"Now he does could you forget I told you who did it. I want to hear if Dr. Kami finds out." Kaneki said.

"I don't think you've ever seen Dr. Kami. How do you know?"

"Something must be wrong with my head maybe I'm imagining things. It could have something to do with the Kakuhou you illegally implanted." The doctor froze for an imperceptible amount of time and his heart rate increased. Kaneki could feel the slight increase in body temperature and see the resulting sweat. "I could kill you before you took another step." Kaneki threatened. It was a bluff, Kaneki had blown out Rize's back like an over ripe melon in a last act. That didn't mean he could suddenly repeat the feet.

"I'd like an accurate report on my condition, ten more trays of food, and my release papers." The doctor opened his mouth to reply when I raised a hand. "This isn't a negotiation." I felt not myself. Sweat poured from my back I was bluffing with high stakes."

"I'm disappointed in you Ken Kaneki. You showed such promise but your ability to continue to eat human food shows that you're a failure. Yet still you show remarkable abilities. Hearing that allows you to recreate situations much like a detective. Regeneration that can rebuild organs much like a ghoul. To top it off you can blend in better than a normal human. Yet, you still think like a human your mind has been left behind while your senses expanded. You're in no shape to do anything to me." Kanou said and signed a paper. "There now get out of my hospital." Dr. Kanou said.

"Where is Rize?" Kaneki asked. The doctor laughed and left the room. Kaneki slowly rose from the bed. His body shook as he slowly dressed himself. Despite his advantages Dr. Kanou had called his bluff. A nurse walked in.

"I'm going to give you one last check up before we release you." She was a ghoul. He knew that from her scent. It was somewhat like Rize's. Hunger like he'd never felt struck him. His hand moved before he could stop it. Instead of striking her or stopping against her impenetrable skin, it slid easily past her skin, between her breasts, and through her sternum. He grasped her heart and felt stronger. Her body jumped on reflex, but he'd already started to feed.

Kaneki fought against the urge to drain her dry and paced himself. He refused to become a murderer. When he pulled his hand away she was unconscious but alive. Kaneki closed his eyes feeling full. His own sternum slid cleanly into place and he could feel his bones fully mending from Rize's attack. There was no need to kill, he could just feed a little and let them live.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki was home in his apartment laying on his bed and waiting for the sun to go down. Empty water bottles littered the floor along with old burger wrappers. He tossed an old tennis ball in the air before catching it. The sound of the ball falling into his hand distracted him from the sounds of the world.

It was a struggle not to knock on lonely Mrs. Fuji's door. She had nice thighs and she'd caught him looking more than a few times. Since returning home he'd heard her say some interesting things.

Did she know she talked in her sleep? Did she know she talked about pounding poor sweet Kaneki? Mr. Fuji was away on a business trip, it would be easy. Kaneki wasn't very hungry, he'd only take a pint or two.

He didn't do it. The sun was out, he didn't feel like stepping into the light. The sun made him feel hungrier. He decided to wait until the sun went down hopefully his hunger would hold for a while longer.

The sun was down, and his senses were heightened. Before his hearing was limited to the apartments near him. Now he could hear everything in a city block. It wasn't the sounds of heartbeats or the gossip from between Mrs. Fuji and her thirteen-year-old daughter. Kaneki smelled something in the air, something smelled sweet. It drove him from his apartment in search of it. He had to follow his nose and find it.

Dark alleys were lit bright as day to his eyes. He moved through them with comfort he'd never experienced before. The dark felt more like safety than the street lights. The cool air felt pleasant on his skin, as he followed his nose through the alleyways he felt right. It felt good to follow his nose and track a sweet-smelling scent through the air. That should have worried him. He should be scared these were the alley ways where ghouls killed humans. Here he was in one of those dark alleys following his nose after a scent that could be anything. Whatever or whoever the scent belonged to was losing ground. He turned a corner.

Kaneki stopped when he saw Touka in the alley. He raised his hand to call for her when a drunk stepped out to paw at her. She killed the man with a single blow then sighed when his body hit the ground.

"Damn it, I can never eat a full corpse." She looked over and met Kaneki's eyes. Kaneki's eyes widened in shock. Touka was a ghoul. The pretty shy waitress was a man-eating monster the whole time.

"Hey, want to share this guy with me so he doesn't go to waste. I can tell by the drool your hungry." Touka called. He took a step forward and appeared next to her. He heard her gasp at his sudden speed. But she seemed to calm down when he made no threatening movements.

Kaneki was frozen in place. He didn't want to kill anyone. How could she take a life so casually, and why didn't he feel anything? That scared him more than the body cooling on the ground or the ghoul who served him coffee. His vision shifted, and he could see the heat slowly leaving the body and the blue of cold slowly overtaking it. Kaneki blinked, and his eyes returned to normal.

Touka reached down and ripped off some muscle. "What's wrong, I know you're hungry, dig in?"

Kaneki wanted to scream at her that he was human. He wanted to tell her he couldn't eat another person. But those feelings were distant numbed by his thirst and growing hunger. She smelled so sweet but the blood on the ground was easier. He placed a hand in the cooling blood and felt it drain into his hand. In that moment Kaneki felt a pleasure like he hadn't experience at the hospital. When the blood ran out he turned his attention to the corpse.

"That's new what kind of ghoul are you?" Touka asked.

Kaneki let out a sigh and felt more in control than before. The thirst was gone for now. He felt alive with more energy than he knew what to do with.

"I'm not a ghoul and I'm not a human either." Kaneki said.

Touka raised an eyebrow then looked at the drained blood. It didn't take her long to name him after one of the most famous movie monsters of all time.

"Don't tell me. Are you a vampire?" She asked.

"Sunlight doesn't burn me, I don't have fangs, and I can eat human food as well. It just needs to be raw or I can't swallow it." Kaneki said.

All his teeth felt sharper than they had been before but no fangs. He could feel a tingling sensation throughout his body especially in his muscles. With a thought his eyes swapped the thermal vision and he could see Touka as a mass of yellow and orange. He felt full and loopy in a good way.

"So, I'm guessing you were hunting, when you came onto my kill. Your lucky I'm in a sharing mood. How often do you need blood?" Kaneki went quiet and shrugged.

He didn't know when he'd need more. "I wasn't really hungry until I saw the blood. I feel like I could drink more I'm sated but I'm never really full." Kaneki said. "Does that make sense?" He asked.

"Well the blood just gets everywhere. Some ghouls like to drink it but to me its just a mess. If you could get the rest of it, I'd consider it payment for the free meal." Touka said.

Kaneki touched the corpses forehead and felt the skin give way to his fingers. The blood moved slowly through the veins to Kaneki's call. The blood pooled inside of him adding more time between his feedings. The body cooled quickly once the blood was drained. Kaneki felt the tingling sensation increase.

**_This is so weird._**

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be weird." Kaneki said. Kaneki looked at the corpse. There wasn't even a wound left behind by his feeding.

"I didn't say that Kaneki." Touka said.

"Touka you said it was weird." Kaneki said.

**_No Kaneki, I thought this is so weird_**_._

Kaneki blinked, he could sense her mind now that he thought about it. The shadows danced around the corners of his eyes as his head burned. Minds of all types began to open to spill their secrets to him. It was worse than his enhanced hearings. It was like static was on loud blasting his mind. He had to do something. There was nothing he could do.

**_Kaneki _**

Darkness was a wall that held back the appalling thoughts. Like a sweet dream it swept over his mind soothing his consciousness. All the information he had soaked up quickly were forgotten. His waking nightmare ended but it would be back. Somewhere in the static, he heard the whisper with Rize's voice.

He felt drained and a little hungry again. Sucking in a breath, he tasted something sweet in the air. It came from Touka. Kaneki blinked before turning to the ghoul.

"With that I'm taking my dinner and leaving. It goes without saying. Keep my identity a secret or I'll kill you."

"I won't tell anyone." Kaneki said before turning taking a step forward following his nose. A kick flew for his head. Before he could think to dodge it smashed into the side of his face. Kaneki felt the blow drive his head to the side. Pain rushed from the side of his face and the scent grew stronger. His head felt like it was full of cotton. He wasn't thinking or planning. He opened his mouth and tasted the sweetness as it flowed from Touka. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and he wasn't thinking.

"Kaneki what are you doing?" Her question shook him out of his hormone induced trance. In moments, he'd traveled down her leg and found the sweet scent. He could taste denim on his tongue. His teeth were moments from ripping through the cloth for what he wanted. It happened without conscious thought. He wanted her, he was moments from taking her and if she hadn't said anything, he would have. This wasn't right. He held his breath and pulled away from her.

On his tongue, he could taste her. Hints of what her skin tasted like flew to his mind. It was enough to drive him mad. He could see a slight blush covering her cheeks. He could smell his own chemicals in the air. Touka was growing aroused because his body was pumping the air with pheromones. If she hadn't asked, he wouldn't have broken from his chemical induced lust.

"Sorry you smell good." Kaneki muttered lamely. Touka snorted

"Even if I was interested, we just met, and I don't want my first time to be in a back alley. Show some respect." Touka muttered. "How's your head?" She asked.

Kaneki felt where she'd kicked him. He wiped away dried flaking blood to find undamaged skin. It didn't hurt anymore, and she didn't feel hungry afterwards.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy. I'm sorry, this isn't me. I was human just a few days ago. After Rize killed me, I came back." Kaneki said.

"You smell faintly like a female ghoul. That scent is fading away." Touka said.

"The doctors that put me back together added Rize's Kakuhou. My body isn't human anymore. Its breaking it down Rize's parts." Kaneki said.

"Wait a human doctor took out Rize's kakuhou and implanted it in you. That's some mad scientist move nonsense I was going to meet Yoriko later. I think you should come with me." Touka said.

Her scent was still driving him up a wall. If he dropped his concentration for a moment, he wouldn't stop next time. His mind was filled with the thought of tasting her. He wanted her in ways, that were inappropriate. This shouldn't continue, he could figure this stuff out on his own. Touka was in danger of him. Kaneki took a step back.

"Wait Kaneki don't run off just calm down." Touka said.

"I nearly attacked you Touka. What if I lose control again? I need to get away and figure things out." Kaneki said.

"Don't be an idiot. Its better to let me help you. Would you rather attack random people? I promise if you charge me again. I'll beat the crap out of you until you regain your senses." Touka said.

"Do you promise Touka?" Kaneki asked.

"Yea, I promise you wimp." Touka said.

"You smell amazing." Kaneki said before reaching down and picking up the body.

"Was it normal before for you to be unbothered by a dead body?" Touka asked.

"I've changed a lot. I don't recognize myself anymore. I need blood and I don't feel bad about getting it. My last victim was a ghoul, she' still alive, I only took a little." Kaneki said.

"How did you get like this?" Touka asked.

"I was already changing on my date with Rize. The Dr who did my surgery said my body was becoming less human over time. The more blood I take the less human I feel." Kaneki said.

"When I was younger, I didn't think anything of eating a human flesh. I can only eat humans, if I ate human food I'd get sick. Eventually, I'd starve go insane and probably die. I have human friends and I don't want to kill people who have families. You're lucky you don't have to kill." Touka said. "Can you still drink coffee?" Touka asked.

"I'd like to find out." Kaneki said.


End file.
